Hatred From the Very Soul
by xdreamxcatcherx
Summary: If the Silver Millennium had gone on. If true love was found. What would happen to the next generation?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

"Ah, Mercury-san, just the person I was looking for. First I must congratulate our princess of her successful marriage, upcoming pregnancy, and her ascending to the throne," a cousin that Ami had never really taken a liking to commented lightly.

"Of course, Shiho-san, I will be sure to tell the queen of your congratulations," Ami replied with a certain amount of iciness.

"Now that we have gotten such pleasantries over with, I was wondering how my younger cousins were doing? The news I've received mention them becoming senshi to look over the new princess once she is born."

"Yes, that is right. I am in the process of making new transformation pens for the girls as the original ones will still be used by my generation," Ami agreed.

"Oh ho ho ho, Ami! Always the one with technology and science, coming up with ways to conquer everything in your path, just like you came up with a way for two females to be together and still conceive. But I hear Mikoto and Akane are not measuring up to the path's you and Makoto-san set," she sneered.

Ami calmly answered, "They are still children, plenty of time to whip them into shape."

"Oh, but they are already sixteen years of age. Weren't you already fighting youma to protect the kingdom by then? But let's not divulge into the past. Where is your youngest, Amane-chan, this is a celebration for the queen, all of nobility has been invited and although she is not senshi, surely she is here? I have not seen her all evening."

"I'm sure she is out there enjoying herself like the rest of the ladies her age. Excuse me but I see Jupiter calling for me," Ami excused herself curtly.

"Of course, of course," Shiho waved her off.

As she saw her wife slowly come from across the ballroom, she came up to meet her, "Are you all right, Ami-chan? Was Shiho bothering you again?"Ami nodded tiredly.

"Well, forget her for a while. Haruka-san and Michiru-san are here. Let's go greet them," Makoto smiled gently.Ami nodded again and allowed herself to be lead to the entrance.

On the way they met up with Venus and Mars. Together the Inner Senshi made a striking group as they went to greet the Outer Duo.

"You're late!" was the first remark their leader had.

"Ah, Mina-chan, I'm hurt, we haven't seen each other in years and the first thing that comes out of your pretty little mouth isn't even a proper greeting," Uranus flirted shamelessly.

As Venus and Uranus continued exchanging their banter, Jupiter looked down at the woman in her arms, "Ami-chan, daijoubu? You don't look so well."

"Iie, it's just something that Shiho said that got me worried," Ami replied.

"What did she say?" Makoto asked with a confused look on her face.

"She said something about Amane, that she hasn't seen her all afternoon," Ami said, "Mako-chan, have you seen Amane?"

Just as Jupiter was about to answer, Mars broke into their leader's banter, "Anyways Haruka-san, what took you so long to get here? You should have been here about an hour ago. We thought something happened."

"No, it's just..."Michiru cut in, "Haruka doesn't like these Balls very much. She decided to take the scenic route to get here from the landing site."

Haruka frowned at the blatant answer, but nonetheless continued the story, "Hai, getting here we saw the most interesting thing," now thinking about what happened only a scant hour ago.

_" Ichiro__-san, please don't drink so much, we have patrol in an hour," another guard begged.__"Ah, you worry too much __Amane__. Tonight we are celebrating the rise of our princess. No one will dare to attack today," the man waved off._

_"We had thought that during the princess' coming of age ball too. We were attacked by over a million __youma__ that day. The kingdom could have fallen had we not have patrol inspection that year. I do not want to make the same mistake again. Being alert tonight will pay off. Besides we can celebrate tomorrow when the commoners celebrate the princess' rise to the throne," the guard explained._

_"It's all right __Amane__. Since we've already been attacked like that and overcome it, no one would think to attack us like that again," Ichiro downed another cup._

_This was when Uranus stepped in, "I'm afraid that soldier is right. We might be attacked right now and we need you boys to be ready to defend the palace. It may not be fair that the nobles are having fun right now, but you'll get your turn tomorrow like she said."_

_Every guard had stood at attention when Uranus made her little speech.__"Now as punishment, one of you will have a spar with me," she smirked. Behind, in the shadows, __Michiru__ was shaking her head at her lover's antics._

_One guard, Ichiro, had plucked up the courage to say, "But we couldn't possibly fight a __senshi__. None of us here has the skill. Besides I'm sure this is not allowed, your highness," he bowed._

_"There are no rules saying a __senshi__can not__ spare with the soldiers. This is an example of how you may be punished the next time anyone catches you slacking toward your duty," __Haruka__ answered, "Now one of you stand forward.__"_

_The soldiers all looked amongst themselves to pick who would spare with the __senshi__ of wind, known for her swordsmanship.__Again it was Ichiro who spoke, "Well, if one of us has to fight you I think __Amane__ would be it. She's the best out of us."_

_Said soldier bowed at Uranus, "It would be an honor to spar with you, your highness."_

_"All right, it will be hand to hand combat, no weapons. Strip your armor," __Haruka__ nodded at the common soldier._

_Everyone parted to form a ring around the two combatants. As __Amane__ slowly took off her armor, she occasionally stopped to take out one dagger or another. When she finally was only in her tunic, there was here pile of armor on one side and another pile of thirteen daggers. She finished the pile with one more dagger hidden in at the nape of her neck hanging from a necklace._

_Uranus eyes the pile of weapons amusedly. She simply took off her sword she kept by her side at all times when not transformed._

_The two circled each other looking for an opening. Finally it was the soldier who attacked first. The fight was long as for the first couple of minutes both warriors were just warming up, getting a feel of how their opponents fight. But in the end the soldier lost as Uranus pinned her down in the middle of the makeshift arena._

"Some soldiers were slacking of and one of them were telling them not to drink too much because they had patrol later. I had scolded them for slacking off and I challenged one of them into a fight," Uranus explained.

"Haruka-san, you didn't. We shouldn't being doing things like that, it only encourages those rumors of us being high and mighty," Venus scolded.

"The point is was that the fight was interesting," Uranus continued undeterred.

"How so?" asked Mars.

"That girl threw the spar. She wasn't even trying," Michiru concluded.

"How can you tell that?" Rei was skeptical.

"My mirror can tell me things sometimes. I can't exactly control it, but it is accurate. Besides even Ruka could tell when she fought her."

At this Uranus nodded to confirm her lover's explanations.

"Neh Michi, since we're here. Let's stay for a couple of days," Haruka suggested.

"You just want to go to that party tomorrow," Michiru guessed correctly.

"Party?" Minako perked at hearing that word.

"There's a commoner party in the city tomorrow. Nobles have Balls and civilians celebrate whatever we do the day after in the city," Ami offered as an explanation.

"Then we should all go to this party tomorrow, to see this soldier that Haruka-san and Michiru-san has talked so highly of," Minako finalized.

"You're just looking for an excuse to party some more," Makoto accused.

"So you aren't interested in meeting this soldier?" Minako played at Jupiter's dominating personality. Makoto didn't reply.

"So it's decided then. The senshi will go to the party at the city tomorrow," she declared. At this, Haruka could only chuckle.


End file.
